In Flagranti
by Djap
Summary: Kalt erwischt: PiccoloxGohan aus vier verschiedenen Sichtweisen in einer höchst prekären Lage


IN FLAGRANTI

IN FLAGRANTI

EINE DRAGON BALL Z FANFICTION

PAIRING: Son Gohan x Piccolo

RATING: R

GENRE: Coming Out, Romance, Established Relationship

AUTHOR: Djap

DISCLAIMER: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Manchmal beißt mich einfach ein Gedanke, der mich nicht mehr loslässt, wenn ich an mein Lieblingspärchen in der Serie denke und dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, ihn wieder loszuwerden: Schreiben. Damit möchte ich aber keine Rechte verletzen oder sonst etwas böses anstellen.

SO TAKE A GLAS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY

YOURS DJAP

/'/'/

In flagranti

A Djap story

/'/'/

Son Goku

/'/'/

Niemals hätte Son Goku damit gerechnet einmal Zeuge eines solchen Anblickes zu werden. Er hatte sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht, als Chichi ihn darum bat, ihren Sohn mit der momententanen Teleportation aufzusuchen. Es war schließlich eine ganz normale Begebenheit, dass dieser regelmäßig mit ihrem alten, namekianischen Freund und seinem einstigen Mentor an dessen Lieblingsplatz trainierte.

Seit Gohan sich von Videl getrennt hatte, war er sehr schnell in sein altes Trainingsmuster zurückgefallen und Goku war der letzte, der sich darüber nicht gefreut hätte. Schließlich gehörte sein Sohn zu den stärksten Kämpfern des ganzen Planeten und es war in seinen Augen eine Schande, wie sehr er bei seinem Studium seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten verkümmern ließ.

Goku hatte selbst einige Male mit den beiden und seinem jüngsten Sohn in dem Wüstengebiet bei dem Wasserfall trainiert, deshalb bereitete es ihm wenig Mühe einen geeigneten Punkt für die Teleportation zu finden.

Er war jedoch gänzlich unvorbereitet gewesen, als er schließlich seinen Ältesten und dessen besten Freund entdeckte. Das erste, was er realisierte war nicht einmal, das Gohan gänzlich nackt war, denn dieser war darin gewöhnlich wenig befangen, was er wohl von Goku geerbt haben musste. Das wirklich allererste was er bewusst wahrnahm war Piccolos unbedeckter Fuß, ein Körperteil dessen, welches er wirklich noch nie nackt gesehen hatte, auf den er starrte, bevor er sich der restlichen Szene zuwandte. Denn Piccolo ebenfalls gänzlich nackt zu sehen war etwas, was er nie gedacht hätte. Gohans Trainingsanzug diente ihnen als Unterlage für den staubigen Boden und auch Piccolos Gewand hatte ganz offensichtlich denselben Zweck erfüllt.

Sein Ältester kniete von ihm abgewandt, als Goku eintraf, Gohans Rücken war gebogen und er beugte sich über die grünliche Gestalt, die unter ihm lag. Er hatte Piccolos rechtes Bein gebogen und das Knie somit dicht an dessen Bauchdecke gepresst während er sich selbst darauf abstützte und Piccolos linkes Bein ihnen angewinkelt auf dem Boden etwas Halt gab. Piccolos Klauen hatten sich zum einen auf der rechten Seite in Gohans Nacken und auf der linken in dessen Schulter verkrallt. Auf letzterer hinterließen sie gerade in jenem Moment drei feine rote Striemen. Goku traute seinen Augen kaum, als er erkannte, dass auf Gohans Rücken noch viele solcher Verletzungen zu finden waren, die gerade in unterschiedlichen Heilungsstadien waren.

Noch viel erstaunter war er jedoch, als er erkannte, dass dies seinen Sohn nicht einmal zu stören schien. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn um die Stelle auf der Schulter breitete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut aus und ein wohliges Schaudern wanderte durch Gohans Rückenpartie, als die Nägel die Haut brachen. Er hieß die Verletzung willkommen, ganz so, als sei sie ein alter Freund und ihm gut vertraut.

Beide Gestalten stöhnten und grunzten, jedoch beides nur gedämpft, da sie sich gegenseitig in einem leidenschaftlichen und begierigen Kuss gefangen hielten. Gohans linke Hand war in Piccolos Hüfte verkrallt und seine rechte hielt diesen fest auf den Untergrund in ihre Kleidung gedrückt. Beide Hände dienten als Unterstützung für den kraftvollen Rhythmus, welchen er mit seinen Hüften erzeugte. Piccolo seinerseits tat in seiner eingeschränkten Position alles ihm mögliche um diesen Rhythmus nicht nur zu unterstützen, sondern ihn noch zu beschleunigen, da er ganz offenbar für seinen Geschmack noch viel zu langsam war.

Goku wurde knallrot, als er die volle Reichweite seiner Entdeckung erkannte und wäre sofort wortlos umgekehrt, um den beiden ihre verdiente Privatsphäre zu gönnen, hätte er nicht dummerweise Chichi mitgebracht, die von der ganzen Situation ebenso betroffen ganz anders reagierte und sofort losbrüllte.

/'/'/

Chichi

/'/'/

Chichi konnte nicht fassen, was sich direkt vor ihren Augen abspielte. Von Anfang an hatte sie gewusst, dass dieses grüne Monster nur Ärger bedeuten würde und sie hatte recht behalten. Vermutlich war dieser Teufel es auch Schuld, dass Gohan diesen dummen Fehler gemacht hatte und sich von Videl getrennt hatte. Bestimmt hatte dieser Fiesling ihm das eingeredet und anschließend ihren armen unschuldigen Engel verführt.

Warum sonst sollte sie nun Zeuge eines solch schrecklichen Schauspiels sein.

„Hört sofort auf!"

Beide Personen erschraken, als sie direkt neben sich das sirenenartige Schreien von Chichi hörten. Nur am Rande registrierte Chichis völlig aufgewühlte Gehirn, dass die beiden zuvor ziemlich weit weggetreten sein mussten, wenn sie bisher noch nichts von ihren Besuchern bemerkt hatten. Schließlich war das Ki ihres Mannes inzwischen so stark, dass sogar sie es wahrnehmen konnte.

Erst viele Jahre später würde sie die Einsicht erhalten, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich durchaus Gokus Kisignatur wahrgenommen hatten – und sich schlichtweg einfach nicht darum gekümmert hatten. Es war ihre eigene gewesen, die ihrer Aufmerksamkeit dummerweise entgangen gewesen war.

Jedenfalls trennten sich Gohan und dieses Scheusal ziemlich schnell voneinander und gaben Chichi damit mehrere ungewollte Einblicke darin, was genau sie gerade getan hatten, da beide viel zu verdattert waren, um sich angemessen zu bedecken. Ihre Kleidung wäre ihnen allerdings auch so keine Hilfe gewesen, da sie zu schmutzig und teilweise an manchen Stellen viel zu zerrissen war, um als Bedeckung zu dienen.

„Mama, was machst du denn hier?"

Die Augen ihres ältesten Sohnes starrten sie riesengroß an, während seine dunkelroten Wangen den Effekt nur verstärkten. Obwohl er schon weit über zwanzig war, machte er nun den Eindruck eines sechs Jahre alten Jungen, der mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt worden war.

„Ich will dass du sofort deine Sachen nimmst und mit uns von hier verschwindest und mir versprichst, dieses Monster nie wieder zu sehen!"

Eisige Stille kehrte im Raum ein. Selbst dieses grüne Untier starrte Chichi nun sprachlos mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an, völlig perplex um etwas darauf zu erwidern. Es war ihr eigener Ehemann, der sich als erster rührte und etwas sagte.

Chichi verschränkte die Arme und wartete gespannt, was wohl Gohans Vater zu der Situation zu sagen hatte, schließlich musste dieser nun auch endlich erkannt haben, dass sie all die Jahre mit ihrer Abneigung gegen diesen Namekianer Recht behalten hatte. Er war ein Teufel, man musste sich ja nur ansehen, was er ihrem kleinen Jungen angetan hatte.

„Chichi, jetzt beruhig dich doch erst einmal. Gib den beiden etwas Zeit und wir warten einfach draußen auf sie. Da können wir uns dann in aller Ruhe darüber unterhalten, was…"

„Spinnst du jetzt völlig?" Hatte ihr verblödeter Ehegatte jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr derart in den Rücken zu fallen? Selbst er konnte doch nicht zu dämlich sein, um nicht zu erkennen, wie falsch diese ganze Situation war. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mir zu widersprechen? Da gibt es nichts auszudiskutieren. Gohan kommt mit uns und du wirst ihn vor diesem Ekel solange beschützen, bis er selbst wieder zu Verstand gekommen ist!"

„HÖR AUF!"

Die Höhle, in der sie standen begann zu bröckeln, als Gohans Kis sich immer weiter auflud. Sein Gesicht war in einer zornige Maske verzerrt, die Fäuste streckte er vom Körper weg, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen unter Kontrolle zu halten. „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, PICCOLO DERART ZU BESCHIMPFEN? ICH MÖCHTE, DASS DU DICH SOFORT BEI IHM DAFÜR ENTSCHULDIGST! UND AUßERDEM WERDE ICH NIRGENDWO MIT DIR HINGEHEN. NICHT OHNE PICCOLO!"

Chichi war zu geschockt um darauf zu antworten. Was war nur mit ihrem kleinen Engel passiert? Er wandte sich gegen sie? Was hatte ihm dieser grüne Teufel nur angetan? Schließlich war es der Namekianer selbst, der sich vor ihren Sohn stellte und ihr damit die Sicht auf ihn versperrte.

/'/'/

Piccolo

/'/'/

„Gohan, beruhige dich, bevor du noch etwas tust, was du später bereuen wirst."

Piccolo versperrte Gohan die Sicht auf seine Mutter und damit das Objekt seines Zornes. Er legte ihm beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Komm schon Gohan, fokus. Ich habe dich bessere Selbstkontrolle gelehrt. Sieh mich an. Sie kann dir nichts anhaben, sie wird uns nicht trennen. Sie hat keine Macht mehr über dich und kann dich zu nichts mehr zwingen, was du nicht willst."

Langsam begannen seine Worte zu Gohan durchzudringen, denn der Anstieg seines Kis geriet ins Stocken und er schaute Piccolo endlich direkt in die Augen. Über ihre telepathische Verbindung konnte er spüren, dass Gohan noch immer sehr aufgewühlt war, erkannte jetzt auch den Grund. Zwar konnte Chichi sie nicht gegen ihren Willen trennen, aber was war mit Goku? Wie sah er die Sache? Gohans Vater war noch immer der stärkste Krieger, den sie kannten und er konnte Gohan mit Leichtigkeit besiegen.

Die Augen seines Geliebten hefteten sich jetzt auf seinen Vater und schauten ihn flehend an. Piccolo dankte allen Göttern, als dieser lächelte und ihm sogleich versicherte: „Keine Sorge Gohan, alles ist in Ordnung. Ich freue mich…"

Er kam allerdings nicht weiter, da hinter Piccolos Rücken Chichi explodierte: „Was soll hier heißen, alles sei in Ordnung? Ich kann nicht glauben, was du da sagst, Goku."

„Chichi, du solltest dich jetzt wirklich besser erst einmal beruhigen. Oder willst du deinen Sohn für immer verlieren?"

/'/'/

Gohan

/'/'/

Ihm fiel ein halbes Gebirge vom Herzen, als er die Worte seines Vaters hörte. Papa freute sich für sie und er schien nichts gegen ihre Beziehung zu haben. Das war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Es war damals schon so schwer genug gewesen, Piccolo davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Beziehung eine Zukunft hatte. Dass es unwichtig war, dass sie verschiedenen Spezies angehörten und dass sie einst Mentor und Schüler gewesen waren. Wichtig war nur, dass sie füreinander da sein würden und zueinander stehen würden.

Trotzdem hatte er sich insgeheim in den Monaten, in denen sie ihre Beziehung nun schon geheim gehalten hatten, vor diesem Moment gefürchtet. Er wusste, dass eine Konfrontation mit seiner Familie und später wohl auch mit ihren Freunden unvermeidbar sein würde, aber in flagranti von ihnen erwischt zu werden, hätte er jetzt wirklich nicht unbedingt erwartet. Obwohl er sich das Gespräch im Ruhigen bei einer guten Tasse Tee in einem stillen Moment gewünscht hätte, war es nun jedoch nicht mehr zu ändern.

Also zwang er sich unter den geflüsterten Worten seines Partners zu beruhigen, damit er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Als er die Beschimpfungen und Forderungen seiner Mutter gehört hatte, war bei ihm einfach eine Sicherung durchgeknallt und wenn Piccolo nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er vielleicht sogar auf seine keifende Mutter losgegangen. Aber inzwischen hatte er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und er erkannte die Worte seines Vaters als Wahrheit.

Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht alle beruhigten, würden sie einander vielleicht für immer verlieren und das wollte er nicht. Er liebte seine Eltern, genauso, wie er Piccolo liebte. Sie mussten gemeinsam einen Weg finden und mit Papa auf seiner Seite, würden sie das bestimmt auch schaffen.

Gohan nahm Piccolo gerade als dieser ihnen neue Kleidung erschuf an die Hand und trat an seinen Eltern vorbei aus der Höhle. Er schaute über die Schulter nach hinten zu seinen Eltern und lächelte zuversichtlich:

„Kommt ihr? Ich denke, wir haben noch eine ernste Diskussion und einen weiten Weg vor uns…."

Endless End

Finished: Saarland, Germany 20th August 2008


End file.
